Que la verdad sea dicha
by Milenka24
Summary: -Creo que está más que dicha esa verdad- Eso dolió más de lo que esperaba, más que las fracturas, más que los golpes. Como último gesto caritativo hacia su familiar lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó, Alfred cerró los ojos con cansancio, su hora al fin había llegado... AmeCan! UsUk, Franadá, leve RusCan y RusMex AU ONESHOT... ADVERTENCIAS dentro


Hello! ^^

Debería estar haciendo el segundo capi de "Le chemin du ciel" pero leí un pequeño poema y no me pude resistir a escribir esto xD ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así... lo sé, soy una psicópata pero entiendan! (?

Antes de que lo olvide por que siempre lo olvido, si quieren jugar algunos juegos con nuestros hermosos hetalianos, en mi perfil hay unos juegos que por lo menos a mi me encantaron *-* uno de ellos me sirvió de inspiración para mi primer HongIce TwT jue hermoso... que por cierto debo hacerle la secuela xD sé que les encantarán, ya que ustedes serán las protagonistas de cada juego jojojo xD en serio que no se arrepentirán.

Dejando eso de lado, advertencias sobre este fic:

Muerte de varios personajes (si, soy cruel)

Violencia

Mención de violación

Parejas:

Es un cuadro amoroso, se me ocurrió viendo una imagen yaoi de un cuadro amoroso *¬*

AmeCan

Franadá

UsUk

Leve RusCan

mención RusMex - México= José

Uso de nombres humanos

So... Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Que la verdad sea dicha ~**_

En su mano sostenía una barra de metal salpicada de sangre, al igual que sus manos, sus ropas, sus zapatos y por supuesto su rostro. Las gafas igual salpicadas protegían sus violáceos orbes que ahora solo mostraban un profundo vacío tan gélido que parecían lagos sin fondo a mitad de una noche después de la tormenta.

A sus pies, justo como había querido desde hace un tiempo atrás, estaba su reflejo, el cual respiraba con dificultad y trataba de moverse lo menos posible pues los golpes le dolían horrores. Era venganza, más que pura venganza.

Alfred lo sabía, siempre estuvo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba lastimándolo, estaba usando a aquella persona que adoraba su hermano, pero la confianza en exceso fue su ruina y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Era un amor que le lastimaba y lastimaba a Mattie, era un horrible cuadro amoroso que no tenía fin y hace unas horas al fin terminó.

-B-bro…- apenas articuló Alfred tirado en el suelo manchado con su propia sangre, había acabado con su hermano, lo había destrozado, ahora solo era un contenedor vacío, un simple cuerpo que pedía venganza aunque ésta no le devolviera lo que perdió a manos de Alfred.

Era un amor enfermizo, posesivo, violento, y Matthew lo había aceptado al principio pues creía que eran solamente celos de hermano, hasta le hacía un poco de gracia y le daba algo de ternura, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron empeorando. Los celos de su hermano eran peligrosos, hasta que llegó el punto en que abusó de él y le marcó la piel con sus iniciales como si fuera una res. Había sido horrible, pero el sufrimiento para el menor había empezado apenas. No podía hablar, le había amenazado Alfred con hacerle daño a Francis si hablaba, estaba encerrado. Amaba al francés con locura y eso lo sabía su hermano, pero no lo entendía, lo quería para él pero a la vez quería a Arthur, sabía que amaba a Arthur, lo sabía porque en tantas ocasiones que lo tomaba a la fuerza y lo hacía suyo, decía el nombre del inglés, Mattie no decía nada, no le importaba, solo quería que eso acabara y escapar con Francis el cual comenzaba a sospechar. Todos esos moretones que encontraba en la tersa piel del pequeño cuando estaban juntos le enfurecían y le exigía al ojivioleta decirle la verdad, pero todo siempre terminaba con una sonrisa rota por parte del menor acompañado de algunas lágrimas amargas y con una frase "estaba jugando con Alfred, ya sabes que no puede medir bien su fuerza". Y el francés desistía en preguntar y sólo se dedicaba a abrazarlo cálidamente y besar sus párpados para que dejara de llorar, después curaba sus heridas con inmensa ternura y amor.

Heridas curadas que no tardaban pues Alfred las volvía a hacer y el ciclo se repetía. Hasta el punto en que Francis al fin se enteró de la horrible verdad en una discusión que mantenían los gemelos, pudo ver claramente como Alfred había empujado salvajemente a Mattie hacia el suelo y se posicionaba sobre él tratando de quitarle la ropa. Francis con la sangre hirviendo en ira se metió en la escena y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al rubio mayor tratando de quitar su asqueroso cuerpo del frágil de Matt. Las cosas empeoraron pues ambos se habían puesto a pelear y el menor no podía hacer nada, ni la presencia de Arthur que había llegado unos minutos después por el enorme escándalo.

Y todo pasó tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento para los ojos del menor y del inglés. Alfred sacando una pistola de su chaqueta aprovechando la ligera distracción del francés cuando lo azotó en la pared, y los gritos cesaron con un disparo. El cuerpo de Francis caía inerte en la alfombra manchándola en el proceso. Arthur no podía creer lo que su amante había hecho, ni mucho menos lo creía Matthew, el cual como zombi se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su amor, se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó un grito desgarrador a la vez que acunaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo, abrazándolo como si en algún momento fuera a despertar, pero no, Francis había recibido el tiro justo en el corazón. La discusión que ahora mantenían los otros rubios no la escuchaba, no escuchaba nada, tan solo un horrible pitido y la imagen del disparo pasaba una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, una horrible película. Con una increíble ternura acarició el rostro del francés, se disculpó en silencio y cerró sus párpados con su mano para que descansara y finalmente besó los aun tibios labios que poco tiempo atrás eran cálidos y sabían a vino.

Sintió como la última cuerda que lo sostenía de caer en la locura se había roto, Francis era su salvavidas y ahora no estaba… quién iba a detenerlo de hacer esas retorcidas ideas que tenía y le había contado en el pasado a Francis? Quién lo devolvería a la tierra? Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Iván cuando perdió a José, su ancla, su salvador, su vela que le hacía seguir un camino. Ahora Iván era un ser sin sentimientos con una sonrisa vacía y cruel en su rostro. Repitió varias veces "je t'aime" como un mantra y al final un "pardon" hasta que escuchó nuevamente otro disparo, cerró los ojos creyendo que era para él pero no sintió dolor alguno. Con la mirada algo perdida miró hacia atrás y notó a Arhur en el suelo, con una bala en la sien.

Alfred se había vuelto loco, pero no tanto como Matthew.

De eso habían pasado un par de horas. Aún los cuerpos seguían en el suelo y Mattie se las había arreglado para conseguir una barra de metal del armario. Su desventaja era algo clara, pero la locura que crecía en Alfred le daba ventaja, pues éste reía como desquiciado y no podía apuntar bien a su hermano. "Si yo no te tengo, nadie te tendrá… ni siquiera ese maldito comunista" había dicho Alfred con el rostro deformado por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de locura. Porque Mattie tenía una cierta afinidad con Iván después de lo de José, a pesar de que el ruso hablaba de sus pesadillas y sus deseos por asesinar, nunca intimidaron al canadiense, pues él poco a poco estaba cayendo en ese foso, se había estancado con Francis el cual le sostenía fuertemente para no dejarlo caer… pero ahora que había muerto, tenía una caída libre, podía caer lo más hondo que quisiera, él era consciente, algo que lo diferenciaba ahora de Alfred, el cual había caído por completo. Una persona que siempre había estado en la superficie de la cordura y había caído estrepitosamente en la locura perdía fácilmente su integridad justo como ahora. En cambio Matthew, él había comenzado a caer desde que tenía memoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo, en todo ese tiempo su mente era consciente de dónde estaba, de donde estaba cayendo, justo igual que Iván. Ambos eran conscientes.

En un momento dado, las balas de la pistola se habían agotado y Matthew solo se llevó algunos roces de los disparos que no eran graves pero sí lo habían hecho sangrar abundantemente. En un segundo, dejó que la locura le dominara e hiciera lo que siempre quiso hacer cuando Alfred lo profanaba. Habían sido impresionantes los movimientos que había hecho para derribar a su hermano con el que rivalizaba en fuerza, pero que por algo de psicología dejaba que el otro le ganara.

Con la barra de metal lo golpeó en la parte delantera de la rodilla derecha, colocándola en una posición no natural, al revés, como un ave. El grito de dolor que había dado Alfred era como música para sus oídos, bien podía dejarlo inválido, pero no le concedería el deseo de seguir viviendo. Iba a vengarse, e iba a vengar la muerte de Francis y de Arthur. Pobre Arthur, sólo había sido arrastrado a una trágica historia de amor incestuoso, era tan distraído que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pasaron minutos donde Matt descargó toda su furia en Alfred el cual increíblemente seguía consciente pero no por mucho tiempo.

-B-bro…- apenas articuló Alfred tirado en el suelo manchado con su propia sangre, había acabado con su hermano, lo había destrozado, ahora solo era un contenedor vacío, un simple cuerpo que pedía venganza aunque ésta no le devolviera lo que perdió a manos de Alfred.

Matt lo miraba con un increíble odio, un odio que solo se reflejaba en sus ojos pues en su rostro no había expresión alguna, era como un muerto. Alfred ahogó un grito cuando sintió el pie de su hermano apoyarse fuertemente en su abdomen, ya no podía gritar, ni siquiera hablar, había gritado lo suficiente. Era curioso y algo retorcido, si se ponía a rememorar, había gritado casi lo mismo que su hermano gritaba cuando lo violaba, le suplicaba que lo dejara en paz, que lo iba a perdonar pero que ya no lo hiciera, mas Alfred no le hacía caso, al contrario, los gritos de Matt lo excitaban hasta el punto de lastimar a su hermano de tan fuerte que lo penetraba. Aun al borde de la muerte recordaba a su hermano, desnudo a su completa merced, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, sus suaves labios hinchados por besarlo salvajemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente por su respiración arrítmica, esas leves mordidas en su níveo cuerpo, sus dorados cabellos revueltos sobre las blancas sábanas y sus ojos violetas empañados por las lágrimas.

-Hermano… recuerdas que me gusta la poesía?- apretó un poco más el abdomen sacando un gemido seco de dolor por parte de su reflejo.

-Y recuerdas… que a veces hago algunos versos de la nada?- quitó su pie y le dio una patada en el rostro, haciendo que el mayor escupiera sangre. Le dolía el cuerpo a horrores, sabía que tenía unas cuantas fracturas y sospechaba de una en el cráneo.

Su fin estaba muy cerca, lo sabía, con esa mirada cruel en su hermano. Matthew tenía una extraña habilidad de predecir el tiempo de las cosas, entonces le quedaba poco, y lo último que escucharía sería uno de esos hermosos pero oscuros poemas de su hermano.

-Quieres saber qué es lo que siento por ti?- se agachó y tomó el rostro de su hermano con delicadeza, solo delicadeza pues en ese gesto no había amor, no había ternura, no había cariño, no había nada.

-Quiero mirarte hasta más no poder, viendo como sufres de verdad- sacó una navaja de su llavero e hizo finos cortes en las mejillas de su hermano el cual cerró los ojos por el dolor que se confundía con lo demás.

-Quiero que mueras sin piedad- con su dedo índice delineó las recientes heridas hasta llegar a los labios rotos, los cuales también delineó con parsimonia. Alfred se dejaba hacer, no podía escapar, le era triste pero a la vez hermoso de que moriría escuchando a su otra mitad.

-Y que tu sangre corra al verte llorar y que de tu cuerpo no quede nada, ni las cenizas del volcán- Alfred comenzó a llorar en silencio, no quería morir, no así, no que su hermano lo mirara morir.

-Quiero verte agonizar, que pidas piedad y ver como sufres de ansiedad- Quería gritar, hacerlo callar, no quería escuchar más, ahora sí deseaba morir.

-Quiero quitarte esos ojos que me matan y me hicieron llorar- Matthew sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar también, hasta que notó sus lágrimas caer en el rostro sucio de su hermano, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas.

-Quisiera tu corazón en un frasco dejar, para que no vuelva a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás- Recordó a Arthur, lo amaba pero lo había asesinado, una persona que no tenía nada que ver, que era libre de todo eso, y él de egoísta lo había arrastrado a la oscuridad para nunca más abrir sus impactantes orbes esmeraldas, los cuales ahora estaban opacos y con los párpados entrecerrados, como si aún lo vieran, como si le estuviera preguntando el por qué lo había matado.

-Quiero hacerte muchas cosas más- llevó su mano hacia el cuello del moribundo y lo apretó, cortándole la respiración. Pudo escuchar claramente como algo tronaba. Pudo ver un segundo que el viejo Mattie regresaba.

-Pero sabes? Lo que más quiero es que me dejes en paz- la voz del menor se entre cortó un poco, si Alfred creía que solo él estaba sufriendo, estaba muy equivocado, Matt sufría desde mucho antes, llevaba una carga muy pesada en sus hombros sin merecerlo.

-Quieres saber si te odio en realidad?- dejó que su hermano volviera a respirar, aunque sea que tomara sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Alfred le vio aterrado, no quería escucharlo, sabía que su hermanito lo odiaba, pero no quería que lo dijera. Y eso Mattie lo sabía

-Creo que está más que dicha esa verdad- Eso dolió más de lo que esperaba, más que las fracturas, más que los golpes. Como último gesto caritativo hacia su familiar lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó, Alfred cerró los ojos con cansancio, su hora al fin había llegado, tal como había pensado, Mattie sabía eso, por eso lo hizo, esperó la muerte con ahora calma, esa calma que solo su hermano le podía otorgar en una situación como esa. Mattie era un ángel, un ángel que había corrompido y ahora era un ángel caído, pero no dejaba de ser un ángel divino. Era la personificación de la bondad y la tranquilidad, era como el agua, tan tranquilo pero no se debía desafiar si no querías que se convirtiera en una furiosa marea que no se puede controlar, y él había jugado con su suerte. Ahora era como la calma después de la tormenta, pero con ese lado despiadado latente que siempre acecharía. Comenzó a sumirse en una oscuridad eterna, la muerte al fin se había apiadado de él… pero su hermano no.

-Solo quiero que mueras y no vuelvas más…- palabras tan crueles y que sonaron tan dulces y tiernas, solo el ojivioleta tenía esa capacidad con las palabras. Darles otro sentido al pronunciarlas. Matt al fin, vio como el gélido manto de la muerte se llevaba a su hermano, a esa persona que había amado con locura como hermano, era un fuerte lazo fraternal. Y ahora que su hermano yacía inerte en sus brazos pudo dejar de sentir esa conexión, lo había matado, pero Alfred lo había matado a él de forma lenta y agonizante, él en cambio le había dado al final una muerte tranquila, aunque había querido dejarlo agonizando del dolor, no pudo.

Miró a su alrededor viendo el cuerpo de Francis, sonrió, aún muerto se veía glamoroso como siempre, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo y de un momento a otro despertara para darle los buenos días con un tierno beso en la frente y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos mientras planeaba lo que harían ambos durante el día. Se sintió vacío, se negaba a aceptar que había muerto. Desvió su vista hacia Arthur, un ingenuo que cayó en ese pozo sin fondo llamado Alfred, se le había advertido, Matt le había advertido pero como siempre el inglés de terco no hizo caso, él mismo cavó su propia tumba, pudo haber escapado a tiempo, pero solito se puso un grillete en el cuello auto proclamándose propiedad de Alfred.

El olor a muerte le llenaba las fosas nasales, estaba solo… o no tanto. Al otro lado del pasillo pudo ver a Iván con su inseparable bufanda, regalo del difunto José. En el silencio sepulcral, el ruso avanzó hasta el menor, ambos intercambiaron miradas por un momento y Mattie entendió que ese ya no era su lugar, ahora su lugar era seguir a Iván, escapar ambos… de la sangrienta verdad.

-fin-

* * *

eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin xDD

Creen que debo estar en un manicomio? déjenlo en reviews xD

lo sé! estoy loca, y creo que fui cruel al matar a todos u.u pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así, no creí que me fuera a salir algo tan oscuro jojo xD

tengo otras ideas en mi mente, igual haciendo sufrir a Mattie u.u pero no puedo evitarlo! ;n; o tal vez para que no me maten usaré a Prussia o a los personajes que estuvieron más cerca en las guerras... por que si, mi proximo fic será algo de guerra jojo, se me vino a la mente con algunos relatos de mi madre... y me gustaría mostrar una parte más de la guerra, sé que son crueles, pero esos relatos que me contó mi madre hicieron que la piel se me hiciera chinita, como de gallina, me imaginaba todo lo que les hacían a los prisioneros u.u pero bueh, no daré más detalles xD

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, ahora que me saqué la espinita podré hacer los demás capis de "le chemin du ciel" con tranquilidad xD

Jitomatazos? Lechugazos? Bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me harían muy feliz el saber su opinión~

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
